Various types of photographic and other reflector--light source units are known. Usually, a light source associated with a reflector, as a single unit, the reflector and light source combination being pivotably secured in a housing, if it desired to provide for variation of the direction of light to be received; in other constructions, the reflector is pivotable within the housing, the light source remaining fixed. If the illuminating device is located in a fixed position with respect to the object to be illuminated, it is possible to direct the radiation from the source either directly or towards a reflecting element, for example the ceiling of a room, a reflecting screen, or the like, if the reflector can be pivoted. The object, however, can be illuminated only either directed or indirectly. If both direct and indirect illumination are desired, then it is necessary to use a plurality of units which is well known in the photographic field, by employing so-called "slave" units, ganged or coupled with the main unit which may be mounted on a camera. Since these units are all, individually, expensive, and frequently bulky and difficult to handle if separate from the camera, it is usually necessary to either have an assistant, a second tripod unit, or to dispense with multiple illumination. The possiblility to obtain direct as well as indirect or "bounce" illumination frequently is of importance, particularly in photography. The image quality is enhanced if an object to be photograped can be illuminated from various directions to obtain a generally diffused "bathed in light" effect, coupled with individual highlights or, if lateral screens are employed, to obtain the "Rembrandt lighting" effect.
Photo flash units, particularly electronic photo flash units to illuminate an object or a scene are ill-suited to obtain light from various directions and, as currently manufactured, are too expensive or bulky to permit directing light to an object from more than one direction. The various referenced publications illustrate typical photo flash units of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,913 describes an electronic flash unit having a reflector which is subdivided into a plurality of reflector portions, all located in a circle. Each one of the portions has a flash lamp mounted therein. This unit requires a multiplicity of flash lamps and, while providing an interesting light pattern, is complex and costly. German Utility Model GM No. 68 03 112 describes a reflector which is subdivided into a plurality of sections, utilizing a U-bend flash lamp. Japanese Utility Model Patent GM No. 46-3574 shows a reflector which is fixed with respect to a linear flash tube, the reflector being subdivided into respective segments. All these arrangements permit illumination to be directed only in the predetermined pattern set by the manufacturer of the flash unit.